


Influence, aka Surprise Me

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autofellacio, M/M, Porn Watching, influence, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Misha surprises Jared with an "influential" video.Sequel to "I'll Give You Destiel"





	Influence, aka Surprise Me

Jared regretted the moment he clicked play on that video. “Blue eyed majesty discovers himself.” His computer was just set up on this page when he’d entered his trailer. The video started with a familiar face, though much younger, smiling at the screen as he stepped away from the camera and toward his bed, removing his pants.  
The man in the video took his penis in his hand, then bent over to take his penis in his own mouth. Jared gulped. So, Misha wasn’t lying. He really is that flexible.  
By the end of the video, the man was covered in his own come, though some of it was swallowed, according to the description. Jared was hard, and had gotten a text.  
Like the vid?  
It was from Misha. Jared replied.  
Wtf, Misha?  
Didn’t answer the question.  
Get your ass over here, now!  
I’ll take that as a yes?  
Fuck you.  
“Harsh,” Misha said as he entered Jared’s trailer, “Just rude.”  
“Why’d you show me that?” Jared asked.  
“What? Show you my influence? To surprise you.”  
Misha flashed the note Jensen had given him. Jared grabbed the note and tucked it into his pocket.  
“Were you expecting a candle lit dinner?” Misha joked.  
“I wasn’t expecting this much…”  
“Influence?” Misha suggested, biting his lip.  
“Basically,” Jared traced the lining of Misha’s shoulders, “I should probably give you a break after what you and Jensen got up to.”  
“But you won’t…”  
“You know me so well,” Jared smirked, “How about we let Cas influence Sam for once, huh?”  
Misha laughed. Jared is such a smartass.  
…  
Jared read the note Misha had gotten from Jensen: be nice.


End file.
